Akatsuki na Tsunami
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Como todo mundo sabe, vida de akatsuki não é fácil. E dessa vez, definitivamente, os akatsukis, sem exceção de NENHUM, se ferraram! Agora, como eles vão se safar dessa enrascada, só lendo pra saber.
1. Chapter 1

AEAEAEAEAEAE POVO! Oia quem voltou... Nós! \o/  
Povo: - E....? .___.  
Nós: '-' Er... Então, - disfarçando - Chegamos com um novo fanfic da Akatsuki! XD Dessa vez os bakas, definitivamente, se meteram numa tremenda enrrascada. Como eles vão se safar dessa? Bom, só lendo pra saber. ;D

Akatsuki na Tsunami.

Tobi: - Chegamos! \ô/

Zetsu: - Aonde, trutaaw? O.õ

Tobi: - Pra onde agente veio de viagem, Zetsu-san '-'

Zetsu: - Viagem? Agente tava viajando? O.O – Doidão. –

Kisame: - Ahhh! Zetsu, vai se foder! Agente ficou o dia inteiro voando naquele pássaro do Deidara.

– Zetsu para, pensa, e... –

Zetsu: - Pooooooow manooooooow! Tow lembrandooow aqui, trutaaw! Eow até arrumi as malaaw pra vieewr! :3

Kisame: - Que "arrumou as malas" o que! ¬¬ Você só colocou as ervas.

– Itachi e Hidan descem do pássaro de bermudão, sem camisa, com óculos de sol estilo mosca e chinelão havaianas. –

Itachi: - Praia... Chegamos! 8D

Hidan: - Gatinhas... Nos esperem! 8D

– Todos olham pros dois. –

Pein: - O QUE É ISSO, SEUS PALHAÇOS? Ò.Ó Ta chovendo, ta de noite, ta frio e vocês estão ai parecendo uns baianos! Ò_Ó – Hidan olha pra Itachi... –

Hidan: - É verdade, Itachi. Agente tá ridículo! O.O

Itachi: - Então ta, né. Fazer o que? U.u Amanhã tem mais gata pra gente dar uns pega, Hidan! 8D – Cara de convencido. –

– Os dois vão se trocar e o resto do povo desce do pássaro. –

Deidara: - Amanhã, eu vou virar negão! 8D

Konan: - E eu também! \ô/

Pein: - Mas Konanzinha, você não vai ficar bem de morena. ç.ç

Konan: - Eu não pedi opinião de ninguém! ¬¬

– Pein se vira e fala pro resto do grupo... –

Pein: - Ta vendo? Ela não quer opinião de nenhum de vocês, inúteis! Ò.Ó

Todos: ¬¬v

Kakuzu: - Ainda bem que coube todos naquele pássaro porque eu não ia pagar passagem pra ninguém!

Deidara: - É, né? Se não fosse pelo meu pássaro, ia estar todo mundo naquela, tudo brancão, un. E o coitado do meu mestre Sasori, teve que ir desmontado, cada parte em uma mala. U.\|

Zetsu: - Pooooow mnaoooow! Eow falewi pra colocawr a parte da cabeça naw minha malaaw juntoow com as erva, pra ele cowmer se tivesse fomeww, mas ninguém quis, manooow! u.ú

Pein: - NUNCA! Eu não quero outro nóia nessa bosta!

Zetsu: - Beleza entãooow, manoow!

Konan: - Ah, calem a boca seus imbecis! ¬¬ Vamos logo nos ageitar pra dormir. Aonde vocês alugaram pra gente ficar?

Kakuzu: - Vou levar vocês lá. – Todos seguem Kakuzu, até que ele para na entrada de um hotel 5 estrelas. –

Kakuzu: - É aqui. ;D

Todos: O.O

Deidara: - Kakuzu, você alugou, MESMO, esse hotel? :O

Kakuzu: - Hotel? Que mane hotel? O.õ É ali que agente vai ficar. – Aponta pro lado do hotel aonde tinha um beco sem saída, escuro e com três barraquinhas montadas. –

Kakuzu: - Ali, ai fica três em cada barraca. ^3^

Pein: - Mas daí vai ficar sobrando um, "gênio". ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Eu sei e já me preparei. Comprei um tapetinho pra essa pessoa dormir X3 – Aponta pro tapete que estava do lado de fora, perto da parede. –

Todos: O.O

Itachi: E quem vai ficar do lado de fora? O/.\õ

– Todos pensam e olham para... –

Tobi: - TOBI NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

– Todos pensam e olham para... –

Tobi: - TOBI NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

– Mas antes que pudesse reclamar mais alguma coisa, todos já tinham entrado nas barracas para dormir. –

Barraca 1: Kakuzu/Zetsu/Kisame (Os mais gatões) -- Irônia.

Barraca 2: Itachi/Sasori/Deidara (*¬*)

Barraca 3: Hidan/Pein/Konan (E o Hidan ali, de vela)

– Tobi deita em seu humilde tapetinho e tenta dormir, mas não consegue por causa da chuva e do frio que estava fazendo. –

Tobi: - Aiii que friiiiiiiio! Será que alguém me da um cobertor? – Tobi vai, todo molhando, em direção à barraquinha do... –

Tobi: - Kakuzu-chaaan, me da um cobertor? i.i

Kakuzu: - Tobi, eu já te compre um tapetinho, então, deixa de ser ingrato e para de me incomodar. ¬¬

Tobi: - – Tobi sai e vai pra barraquinha 2.

Tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAAI! – Berrando –

Sasori: - Xiiiiiiu, Tobi. Ele esta dormindo. Não incomoda ele agora, não.

Tobi: - Ahh, desculpa, Sasori-kun. Você pode me dar um cobertor?

Sasori: - Ai, Tobi. Eu até daria, mas, eu estou todo desmontado, sabe... u.ú

Tobi: - Pede pro Itachi-san pegar pra mim? c.c

Itachi: - Eu não estou enxergando nada. E, mesmo que eu estivesse, aqui ta quentinho e gostoso e eu não vou sair do meu aconchego pra dar cobertor pra ninguém ¬/.\¬

Tobi: – Tobi sai e vai pra barraquinha 3 –

Tobi: - Konanzinha-chaaaaan!

Konan: ... – Ignora. –

Tobi: - Konan-chaaan!

Konan: ... – Ignora. –

Tobi: - TIA KONAAAAAAAAAAN! Ò.ó – Berrando –

Konan: - Tobi, vá dormir! ¬¬ Amanhã será um novo dia feliz. Boa noite.

Tobi: - Mais eu preciso de um cobertor, tia. Eu não consigo dormir. i.i

Konan: - Azar o seu. ¬¬

Tobi: - Mais, Konan-chan, me dá um cobertor, vocês todos tem dois, custa me dar um?

Konan: - Claro que custa. Ta frio. u.u

Tobi: - EU SEI! POR ISSO QUE EU TO PEDINDO, SEUS EGOÍSTAS! Ò.ó

Konan: - Olha como você fala comigo, hein, Tobi! Ò_Ó

Tobi: - Ta bom, tia... Eu num falo mais =* Ow, tio Peeein!

Pein: - A Konan já disse tudo... NÃO!

Tobi: Hidaaan...

Hidan: - Não enche!

Tobi: - Nhá, Hidan...

Hidan: MORRA! ¬¬

Tobi: - Hidan, por favor...

Hidan: Vai se foder.

Tobi: - Please! Eu to com frio!

Hidan: NUNCA! ¬¬

Tobi: - Por que, Hidan? TT_TT

Hidan: - Porque eu sou muito gostoso pra dormir descoberto. A Konan vai ficar delirando com meu corpitcho sarado e vai ter sonhos Eros comigo... – Só se ouve dentro da barraca... –

_ PAH! POFT! BOUM! _

Hidan: - Desculpa, chefinho... Eu não falo mais, eu só estava brincando i.i

Pein: - Se não quiser apanhar de novo, é melhor não falar mesmo! E, enquanto a você, Tobi... Vá encher o saco de outro! E se você continuar incomodando, você vai voltar pra caverna! Lá você vai ficar quentinho. ¬¬

– Tobi sai e volta para a barraquinha 1. –

Tobi: - Kisame, me da um...

Kisame: - Não!

Tobi: - Nhááá Zetsu-san, me da um cobertor?

Zetsu: - Pooow manooow! Eu até daria mano Tobi, mas eu tenho que cobrir as erva, ta ligadoow?

Tobi: - Então, deixa eu dormir ai com você?

Zetsu: - Beleza trutaaw! Entra aew manoow, ai nois fuma umas erva! Entraw aeww... – Tobi ia entrando na barraca, mas Kakuzu o chuta pra fora de novo. –

Kakuzu: - Sai daqui, energúmeno! Ò_Ó Aqui você não entra! Não tem espaço.

Tobi: - AHHHH! EU NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZEER! – Chorando desesperado. –

Zetsu: - Pooooow manoow, eu tentei, mano Tobi. =/ Mas. Toma aeew umas erva pra ti iluminaaw!

– Pein, da outra barraca, grita. –

Pein: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Se você usar isso, eu juro que te expulso da akatsuki! Você já é doente mental normalmente, se usar isso, ferra tudo! x.x ¬¬

Tobi: i.i Y.Y x.x =´[

– Tobi sai sem rumo na chuva, sem saber o que fazer. E de manhã... –


	3. Chapter 3

– Tobi sai sem rumo na chuva, sem saber o que fazer. E de manhã... –

Pein: - Ahh! Que dia lindo! Eu dormi tããããão bem. *-*

- A chuva já tinha acabado, estava calor e o sol já estava saindo. –

Pein: - Konaaan! *-*

Konan: - O que foi, Pein? Mal amanheceu e você já esta gritando no meu ouvido? ¬¬

Pein: - Nhá, mais olha que dia liindo. Perfeito para nos dois ficarmos juntos. *-*

Konan: - Ficar juntos é uma ova! Eu vou é ficar na praia tomando sol.

Pein: - Eu fico com você, daí seremos um casal de negões. *-*

Konan: - NÃO! Você vai ficar ridículo de moreno.

Pein: - Olha quem fala. ¬¬

Konan: - Como disse? Ò_Ó

Pein: - Nada, nada. ¬¬

– Hidan e Itachi saem com o mesmo figurino da noite. –

Hidan: Praia... Chegamos! E dessa vez é pra valer! 8D

Itachi: - Gatinhas... Nos espere só mais um pouco! 8D

Pein: - O QUE É ISSO, SEUS PALHAÇOS? Ò.Ó Ainda são 6:30 da manhã!

Itachi: - Então, desde cedo já vamos começar a pegação! 8D

Hidan: - Vamos lá, Itachi! 8D – Saem os dois, bancando "Os gatões" em direção à praia, enquanto o resto do povo ia saindo da barraca com cara de sono, até que um tempo depois, eles sentem que o clima esta "estranho", normal demais pra eles. –

Deidara: - Nossa, ta quieto demais aqui...

Pein: - Verdade... Ninguém esta xingando ninguém, ninguém esta espancando ninguém, ninguém esta querendo que o Tobi morra... – Todos pensam. –

Deidara: - Pera ai... Tobi! Cadê o... – "Algo" chega correndo e salta nas costas de Deidara. –

Tobi: - DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAI! *.* Ai, Tobi estava com taaanta saudades de você! ^^

Deidara: - Tobi, aonde você estava?

Tobi: - Tobi estava no hotel! ^.^

Todos: - Como? O.O

Tobi: - SIIM! No hotel...

Kakuzu: - Você invadiu o hotel, Tobi? O.O

Tobi: - Claro que não! Tobi foi convidado. ^^

Deidara: - Quem convidou você? O.õ

Tobi: - Uma mulher, ela me viu ontem chorando na chuva e me levou pro Hotel.

Pein: - Ahh, deve ter sido senhora de idade que teve dó desse pobre coitado.

– De repente, passa pela rua uma linda mulher de olhos claros e acena para Tobi. –

Moça: - Tchau, Tobi, querido. Se você for ficar mais um dia por aqui, pode ir lá no hotel, okay? ;D

Tobi: - Tchau, até mais. |^.^/

Kisame: - TOBII! O que aconteceu lá no hotel? – cara de malícia –

Tobi: - Como assim?

Kisame: - Você... A Moça... No quarto... Você deu uns pega nela, né?

Tobi: - Pega? Como assim? – Desentendido –

– Pein entra na conversa. –

Pein: - Ah, Tobi! É aquilo que o Itachi e o Hidan estão tentando fazer com as garotas e nunca conseguem! ¬¬

– Tobi para, pensa, e... –

Tobi: - AHHH! MEU DEUS! SEUS PERVERTIDOS! Tobi não ser assim. Tobi is a good boy! u.u

Pein: - Pêra ai... Você estava num hotel 5 estrelas, com a maior gata e não fez NADA? Ò.Ò

Tobi: - Ela chamou o Tobi pra dormir e foi isso o que aconteceu, ta! Ò.Ó

Konan:- Viram? É por isso que eu gosto do Tobi! Ele, sim, é um bom garoto. É o único nessa merda que não é pervertido. Muito bem, Tobi. Continue assim! ^.^

Tobi: - Sim, Konanzinha. Tobi sempre será um good boy. – Tobi vai e abraça Konan com uma cara pervertida por debaixo da máscara e Pein percebe. –

Pein: - É, ta bom. Larga dela, "Sr Inocente". ¬¬ - Empurrando ele pra longe de Konan. –

* * *

Ta ai o capítulo, amores! ^-^

Que bom que estão gostando da fic. Espero que continue assim... Deixem reviews, não custa nada e fazem duas pessoas felizes! \o/

Bjs. ;*


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu: - Bom, vamos nos animar e ficar de bem, pois já está na hora do café da manhã. \ô/

Todos: - WEEE! \õ/

Tobi: - E, em qual restaurante agente vai, Kakuzu-chan? *-*

Kakuzu: - Que "restaurante" o que! Restaurante é coisa de gente rica, nós somos pobres, lembram? Ainda não ganhamos na Tele Sena, não! ¬¬

Pein: - Por que você não para de gastar dinheiro nesses jogos estúpidos e compra comida descente pra nós?

Kakuzu: - Tem que investir, pra fazer o "pouquinho" virar um "montão". =D

Kisame: - Ai, ta bom, Kakuzu. Agente até já se acostumou com o fato de você guardar dinheiro na cueca. ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Pois que bom. Então, vamos parar com a enrolação e comer!

Todos: - Sim, mas o que tem pra comer? O.õ

– Kakuzu tira uma sacolinha dentro de uma caixa de isopor. –

Kakuzu: - Olha só, como eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu fiquei com dó de vocês e não vou dar pão com manteiga.

Todos: - Ohhh! =O. O que é então?

Kakuzu: - Pão com ovo! XD

Kisame: - Noooossa! Que banquete, hein, Kakuzu. (Y) Isso porque você é uma boa pessoa! Imagine se não fosse. ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Isso mesmo! Está uma delícia! *-* Eu vou distribuir... É um pra cada, se não vocês vão pegar dois e um idiota vai ficar sem. – Ele vai distribuindo, e quando chega em Zetsu... –

Kakuzu: - Acabou. ^.^

Zetsu: - E eow, manoow? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Você o que?

Zetsu: - Cadê meow pão?

Kakuzu: - Ta na padaria.

Zetsu: - E meow ovo? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Ta na granja.

Zetsu: - Eow tow falandow dow meoow lancheeww, manooow! ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Ahh, ta! XD

Zetsu: - Cadêew? Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - Eu não fiz pra você. ^.^

Zetsu: - Por que naoow, manooow? ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - Pra que? Você só come erva. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Mas eow queria pãow também! Custavaaw fazer um pra mim também?

Kakuzu: - Você trouxe um estoque de erva, come elas e ta bom demais. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Manooow! As erva é pra maeww tardew! Vocew quer que eow faça o que agoraaw? Suba num coqueiro e comecew a comer coco? ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Isso, vai lá comer coco, vai, Zetsu. ;D

– Zetsu sai emburrado e com fome, mas Kakuzu começa a pensar e... –

Kakuzu: - MAIS QUE GRANDE IDÉIAA! \ô/

Todos: O.õ (?)

Kakuzu: - Vamos todos comer coco na praia!

Todos: Como? O.O

Kakuzu: - É! Raciocina seus mulas! Se agente pegar coco não vamos ter que pagar. E outra, o coco tem água e poupa, dá pra comer e beber a vontade! E o pão com ovo agente vende na praia pra conseguir mais dinheiro! \ô/

Todos: Ò.Ó ¬¬ :x _|_

Konan: - E AGENTE VAI FICAR DOIS DIAS COMENDO SÓ COCO, KAKUZU-NO-BAKA? Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - Porque não? Não foi assim quem os índios sobreviveram?

Todos: - Não!

Kakuzu: - Bom... Eles não, mas agente vai! =D – kakuzu vai tirando o pão de todos e guardando. –

* * *

AEAEAE! Capítulo novo. Esperamos que gostem. Obrigada pelos comentários e elogios, ficamos muito felizes de saber se vocês estão gostando, isso nos faz ver que vale a pena continuar escrevendo. :3

Bjs, Até o próximo capítulo ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara: - Ah, querem saber? Pra mim já chega de tudo isso. Konan, vamos pra praia virar negões desde já!

Konan: - É isso ae! – Dá o braço para Deidara e sai andando com ele. –

Pein: - Aonde vocês dois vão, assim, de braços dados, hein? Ò.Ó

Konan: - Pegar sol, dãh! Ah, e você vai arrumar uns cocos pro povo não morrer de fome, ta. – Voltam a andar em direção à praia. –

Pein: - Espera. Eu vou com você, Konanzinha. =3 – Sai correndo atrás dela e Deidara. –

Todos: - Aff, que trouxa. ¬¬

– E então, todos foram à praia pra procurarem algo de comer e "tentar" se divertir. Chegando lá, encontram Itachi e Hidan com cara de bunda olhando pro mar –.

Kisame: - E ai, "gatões", cadê as minas de vocês? – Fala ele, sarcasticamente. –

Itachi: - Ah... Nenhuma mina apareceu até agora T/.\T

Kisame: - Há! Viram só? Isso é o que da vir pra praia 6:30 da manhã procurar garotas...

Itachi: - Ah, Kisame, da um tempo, ta? Eu não to afim de ouvir sermão de tubarão logo de manhã. ¬/.\¬

Kisame: u_ú

Hidan: - Nhá, vamos dar mais uma voltinha, Itachi. Quem sabe as minas já chegaram! :D

Itachi: - Mas, vai ser a 15º vez que agente vai dar uma "voltinha" pela praia, Hidan. u/.\u

Hidan: - É... Mas... Err... Bom... Nhá... AHH! Vamos logo, cara! ¬¬

Kisame: - É, nessa paisagem romântica, vocês dois juntos dando "voltinhas" à beira do mar, com os hormônios a flor da pele... Vai saber se não rola um climinha entre vocês dois... Se é que não já rolou. XD

Itachi/Hidan: - VOCÊ É LOUCO? Ò_Ó

Hidan: - Nunca! Meu negócio é com mina!

Itachi: - IDEM! Eu não jogo pra outro time, não! Ta me achando com cara de gay, é? O/_\Ó

Kisame: - Não, imagine, Itachi! Você com cara de gay... É a última coisa que eu acharia de você. XD Bom, eu já vou... Não quero estragar "nada". ^.^

Ita/Hid: ¬¬

– Kisame sai e os dois ficam olhando pra ver se não chega nenhuma mina. Enquanto isso, o resto do povo chega na praia maravilhados e felizes por verem o mar. [Pra pobre tudo é novidade 8D]

Tobi: - Olha, senpaaai! \ô/ – Diz apontando pro mar. –

Deidara: - O que? ¬.\|

Tobi: - Uma banheira gigante de hidromassagem! *-*

Deidara: - É, legal. Vai lá brincar, só não vai muito pro fundo se não você se afoga e eu vou ter que ir te salvar, un.

Tobi: - *Nhá, o senpai se preocupa com o Tobi =3*

– Tobi sai todo feliz e sem dizer nada pra não estragar o momento. Enquanto Konan chega toda esnobe de tanga, chapéu de praia e óculos de sol, com Pein atrás carregando um monte de tralha que ela mandou trazer. –

Konan: - Você coloca a minha cadeira de praia aqui – Aponta o lugar – O guarda-sol você coloca em algum lugar por ai, mas não perto de mim se não vai fazer sombra e eu não pego sol! Daí quando você terminar de arrumar tudo, vai buscar alguns coco pra tomar uma água porque eu estou com sede!

Pain: - O.õ

Konan: - Que foi? Ta ai parado por quê? Tem muita coisa a se fazer! Anda, mexa-se! ¬¬

Pain: - Ta bom, ta bom! u.u – Pein vai busca água de coco e, Deidara e Konan ficam tomando sol. –

- Enquanto isso Kakuzu estava vendendo seu... -

Kakuzu: - PÃO COM OVO! OLHA O PÃO COM OVO!! – Sai gritando e anunciando sua venda, mas ninguém aparece. –

* * *

Está ai o capítulo dessa semana, povo. Esperamos que gostem; deixem reviews, sim? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Enquanto isso, Sasori estava sentado num quiosque, de boa, relaxando e sem anda pra fazer. –

Sasori: *Ah, o que um boneco de madeira tem pra fazer na praia? Todo mundo tem uma coisa divertida pra fazer... Tobi brincando no mar, Kisame brincando de assustar o Tobi fingindo que é um tubarão, Konan e Deidara tomando sol, Pein bobão fazendo massagem na Konan, Kakuzu vendendo pão com ovo, Itachi e Hidan procurando mina... PORQUE SÓ EU NÃO ME DIVIRTOOOO? TT0TT*  
[Autoras: Bom, deve ser porque você é um boneco de madeira, não pode se molhar, ficar no sol, comer, namorar, mas fora isso, você pode se divertir :D]

- Sasori continuava triste e cabisbaixo e cobri seu corpo com o sobretudo para não chamar atenção. Sabe como é... Ninguém gosta que olhem pra você e digam: "Nossa! Que aberração! .". Então, dois garotinhos chegam e convidam Sasori para brincar. –

Chui: - Ei tio!

Chou: - Vamo brincá? ^^

Sasori: *Donde esses pivetes vieram? O.õ* – Não ¬¬

Chou: - Por favor, tioo! Vai ser divertido!

Chui: - É tio, você está ai parado feito uma mula. 'O'

Sasori: - Ta bom. ¬¬ Mas, brincar do que?

Chui: - Vamos brincar de enterrar o corpo na areia! \*0*/

Sasori: - É...Pode ser. – Eles foram brincar, enquanto isso, Kisame já tinha cansado de assustar o Tobi, e Tobi tinha cansado de se assustar mesmo sabendo desde a primeira vez que era Kisame. Ele vai até seu querido e amado senpai. –

Tobi: - DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAAI! *0*/ - Chega ele gritando e tirando a paz de todos que estavam relaxando na praia. –

Deidara: - O que você quer? ¬.\|

Tobi: - De onde o Tobi veio?

Deidara: - Do mar, dãh!

Tobi: - Nããããão... Mas antes.

Deidara: - Da caverna '.\|

Tobi: - Não! PARA DE SER BURRO SENPAAAAAAAAAI!!! Ò_ó

Deidara: - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? Ò_\|

Tobi: - Nada, senpai! 'O' O que Tobi quer saber é de onde ele nasceu!

Deidara: - Se você não sabe eu é que vou saber? ¬.\|

Tobi: - Nhai, mas Tobi quer saber! TT_TT

Deidara: - Você não conhece seu pai nem sua mãe?

Tobi: - Não T.T

Deidara: - Então, você deve ter vindo do repolho! '-'

Tobi: - Do repolho? =O

Deidara: - É, quem não tem pai nem mãe só pode ter vindo do repolho, un. u.\|

Tobi: - TOBI NÃO VEIO DO REPOLHO! Tia Konan, fala pro senpai que o Tobi não veio do repolho Y_Y

- Konan estava pouco se lixando para o que ele estava pedindo, pois estava relaxada tomando sol com Pein abanando-a. –

Konan: - Ah, ta Tobi... Deidara, o Tobi não veio do repolho.

Deidara: - Um débil mental que não sabe nem quem são os pais deve ter vindo do repolho!

Pein: - Ou de alguma coisa pior! =DD

Pein/Deidei: - UAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH XDD

Konan: Ò.Ó

Tobi: TT_TT

Pein: - Ele deve ter vindo pelo esgoto!

Deidara: - Ou alguém achou ele no lixo!

- Tobi sai correndo desesperado -

Pein/Deidei: - UHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH :DD

Konan: - Seus idiotas! Parem de tratar o Tobi assim! Ò_ó Será que você não entendem que ele tem problema? É por isso que eu tenho que cuidar dele! Ele não raciocina, se ele estivesse à beira de um penhasco é capaz de um de vocês jogarem ele lá pra baixo! Ò_ó

Deidara: - Ixi, nem precisa, Konan. O imbecil se joga sozinho! 8D

Pein: - kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk XDD

Konan: Ò.Ó

- De repete, Kakuzu chega triste e cabisbaixo. –

Konan: - Nossa, da até desanimo só de olhar pra essa sua cara de peixe morto, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: - Só tenho essa cara e ninguém nunca reclamou. u_ú

Deidara: - Ah ta, o que aconteceu com você, un? u.\|

Kakuzu: - Ah, é o meu negócio do "Pão com ovo"... Ninguém comprou. TT_TT

Pain: - Nossa! Mas, não compram nenhum? =O

Kakuzu: - Nom i_i

Pain: - Mas por quanto vcê vendeu?

Kakuzu: - 2,50R$. '3'

Todos: O_O

Deidara: - VOCÊ É LOUCO DE COBRAR 2,50 NUM PÃO COM OVO? O_\|

Kakuzu: - Mas, mesmo assim! Eu abaixei pra 2,49; e continuou não dando certo. u_u

Todos: ¬¬v

Konan: - Kakuzu, que tal você vender por 1,00 real?

Kakuzu: - E QUEM É QUE LUCRA COM 1,00 REAL? VOCÊ POR UM ACASO É MALUCA? Ò_Ó

Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: - Olha, porque você não pega uns cocos e vende junto com o pão, un. Assim compensaria. ;3

Kakuzu: - É uma ótima idéia, Deidara! =3 – Kakuzu sai à procura de cocos, cinco minutos depois ele volta e começa a anunciar sua venda. –  
Kakuzu: - PÃO COM OVO E COCO! FRESQUINHO, FRESUINHO! [Fresquinho de ontem, né? ¬¬] PROMOÇÃO; 5,00 REAIS!

Todos: - 5,00 REAIS? O____O

* * *

Ta ai o capítulo, gente. Desculpem a demora de postar x/

Deixe reviews falando o que acharam, please? São os comentários que nos motivam a continuar e melhorar no que é necessário. bgs ;*


	7. Chapter 7

– Hidan e Itachi, que estavam pela milésima vez dando voltinhas na praia, encontram alguém conhecido. –

Itachi: - Olha, aquele pontinho lááááá no fundo não é um dos akatsukis? O/.\õ – Tentando enxergar de longe –

Hidan: - Bom... Não esta tãão lá longe assim. E, sim! Aquele pontinho laranja é o Tobi.

Itachi: - Tobi? Eu achei que fosse o Zetsu! =O

Hidan: *Nuss... Faz falta ser cego pra achar que o Tobi é o Zetsu!* É, pra quem confundiu um transformista com uma mina, né, Itachi?

Itachi: - É, só que não fui eu que assoviei e chamei de gatinha, né, Hidan? ¬/.\¬

Hidan: - Aff... Você ainda lembra disso... Er... Bem... Vamo lá falar com o Tobi.

- Antes mesmo de chegarem até lá, Tobi grita e corre até eles. –

Tobi: - AHHHH! Oi Itachi-san, Hidan-kun! XD Tobi ficou sabendo! \o/

Hidan: - VIXI! Ele ficou sabendo do transformista que agente paquerou? O_O

Tobi: - O que? O.õ

Itachi: - Nada, Tobi! O que você ficou sabendo?

Tobi: - Tobi ficou sabendo que veio do repolho! *-*

Itachi: - É? Eu achava que você tinha vindo pelo esgoto. O/.\õ

Hidan: - Ou que alguém tinha achado você no lixo. '-'

Tobi: TT_TT

Itachi: - Brincadeirinha, Tobi. ^/.\^ Você veio da cegonha, ta bom?

Tobi: - Eba! Obrigada Itachi-san! Agora eu vou perguntar pro tio Zetsu pra saber a versão dele de: "De onde veio o Tobi!" Não percam o próximo capítulo com participação especial de Zetsu! XD

Zetsu: Aee povooow, tudo nas erva?

Tobi: - Não percam o próximo episódio! =D – Musiquinha de encerramento do "show do milhão", Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan e Itachi dando "Tchauzinho" pras câmeras, e Tobi fazendo chifrinho em Itachi. –

Autoras: - PARA TUDO AGORA! Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O

Autoras: - Vocês estão transformando isso aqui num "Reality Show"! VOLTEM PRA FIC AGORA MESMO!

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - Zetsu, você ao menos sabe AONDE está?

Zetsu: - Ah, manoow, num sei de nada naow. Me madaraow pra cá, daí eow vim! o_ov

Autoras: - Vai voltar pra sua palmeira, vai, Zetsu. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Falow aew, manoow...

- Antes das autoras (nós o/) irem embora, Itachi e Hidan perguntam. –

Hidan: - Oww, será que vocês não poderiam colocar umas minas aqui pra gente? 'O'

Itachi: É, pelo menos nessa agente se dar bem, mew. u/.\ú

Autoras: - Nhá, tadinhos... – Elas pensam – Não! ^-^

Itachi: - Porque não, hein? Ò/_\Ó

Hidan: É mesmo! Agente só se fode nessa porra! Apanha, leva bronca, paquera travesti, leva fora e vocês querem que agente sofra ainda mais? Ò_Ó

Autoras: - Nhá... É verdade, vocês só sofrem...

Ita/Hidan: *-*

– Autoras pensando. –

Autoras: - Vocês agüentam! XD – Vão embora, Hidan e Itachi ficam "chupando o dedo" –

Itachi: É... Vamos andar mais um pouco pra ver se encontramos alguma mina...

Hidan: - É né, fazer o que? u_ú

– Enquanto isso, Sasori e as crianças estavam brincando de "enterrar o boneco na areia" –

Sasori: - Aii, eu não sabia que isso era tão relaxante. 8D – Sasori estava enterrado na areia e as crianças o cobrindo. –

Chou: -É legal, né, tio? ^-^

Chui: - Agente vai colocar mais areia pra você! =D

Sasori: - Isso, manda mais! 8D

– Eles foram colocando cada vez mais areia, mas areia, mais, até que... –

Sasori: - Pêra ae... Não consigo me mexer! O_O ME TIREM DAQUIII! Ò_Ó

Chui: - Calma, tio! Agente vai te tirar daí. – Pega no braço de Sasori e começa a puxar. –

Sasori: - NÃO! Não mexe nisso aew não, muleque! O_O

– POC. –

Chui: - AHHHHH! OMFG! Eu tirei o braço do tio! O_____O

Chou: - Calma, agente tem que tirar ele daí pra ver o que aconteceu. :O

– Pega na perna de Sasori e começa a puxar –

Sasori: - NÃO! Para com isso, infeliz! Ò_ó

– POC. –

Chou: - Ai, meu Deus! Agora a perna! O.O

Chui: Já sei! Vamos puxar juntos! Você pega a perna e eu o braço...

Sasori: - WTF? O_O

– POOOC –

Chou: - Ai, agora a cabeça é a última esperança. ioi

Sasori: - Saiam daqui, crianças miseráveis! Eu mato vocês se chegarem mais perto! FORAAAA!

Chou/Chui: - TT_TT – Os dois saem correndo chorando e Sasori fica sozinho, desmontado e preso –

Sasori: - É... Agora fudeu! ¬¬

* * *

Olá gente, desculpa a demora. É que agente estava postando a fic em outra comunidade, mas a fic não foi muito bem aceita lá e como aqui só tinha 2 comentários agente achou que a fic não estava boa e até desanimamos, sabem... x/

Mas depois vimos os novos comentários e, cara, agente viu que mesmo com poucos comentários aqui, vale a pena continuar. Muito obrigada mesmo, os comentários de vocês são demais! Toda semana vai ter capítulo novo de agora em diante. Esperamos que gostem do cap de hoje.

Bye, até semana que vem. o/


	8. Chapter 8

– Enquanto isso, Zetsu tinha voltado à sua palmeira, e estavam brizando, ele; a palmeira e as erva. –

Zetsu: - Tu ké maees erva, Palmeira-chan?

– Passa um vento balançando os galhos da palmeira de um lado para o outro e Zetsu entende como um "não". –

Zetsu: - Firmeza, entaow, manoow. Num ké? Melhoowr. Sobraw maes pra mim.

– Tobi chega gritando, como sempre. –

Tobi: - OWWW ZETSU-SAAAAN! \o|

Zetsu: - Pooooww manooooow! Para de gritaawr aew, trutaaw! Eow toow akéw mow de boa e daí tu chega tirandow a paz de todow mundoow. ¬¬

Tobi: - Ahh! Desculpe, Zetsu-san. BUÁÁÁÁÁ!! – Chorando escandalosamente. –

Zetsu: - CALA A BOCA AEW, MANOOOW! \Ò_ó9

Tobi: - Ta bom! =*

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: ...

Zetsu: ... – Brizando. –

Tobi: - Zetsu-san...

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão. –

Tobi: - Da onde o Tobi veio, Zetsu-san?

Zetsu: - Sei lá, trutaaw. Porque essa perguntaw manoow? O.õ

Tobi: - Porque o Deidara-senpai disse que o Tobi veio do repolho e o Itachi-san disse que Tobi veio da cegonha.

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow! E eow achandow que tu veiow dow esgotow ow que alguém tinha achandow você now lixow! O.O

Tobi: - TT_TT

Zetsu: - Ta bom. Num chora naow, manow! Tu nasceow da sementinhaw. X3

Tobi: - Mas, como eu vim do repolho, da cegonha, da semente, do esgoto e do lixo ao mesmo tempo? O.õ

Zetsu: - Ahh manow, ai tu já ta querendoow saber de maaees. u_ú Deixa eow voltar aké prow que eow tavaw fazendoow e você vai emboraw! ¬¬

Tobi: - Ta bom. ^-^ – Tobi sai para pensar numa teoria coerente de como ele veio de tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo. –

Deidara: - Nossa, cara, Nem acredito que já estou ficando negão! *.\| - Deidara se levanta. –

Konan: - AHHHHH! DEIDARA, SEU BURRO! X___X

Deidara: O.\|

Konan: - Olha, Pein... Olha o que esse estrupício fez!

– Pein olha e... –

Pein: Ai que burro, dá zero pra ele! UAHSUAHUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA XDD – Diz ele apontando pra cara de Deidara. –

Deidara: - Mas, o que diabos eu fiz? Ò.\|

Konan: - Deidara, eu não tenho nem palavras pra te dizer... Olhe você mesmo. – Entrega o espelho para Deidara. –

Deidara: O____\| – Apenas se ouve um grito. –

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Praia: – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Cidade: – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Estado: – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Pais: – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Mundo: – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

– Todos da Akatsuki ouvem o grito de Deidara e vão ver o que aconteceu. –

Deidara: EU ESQUECI DE TIRAR A FRANJA PRA TOMAR SOOOOOL! X___\|

– Todos chegam. –

Tobi: - O que foi? Eu ouvi um grito de mulher de filme de terror! O_O

Zetsu: - Pooow manoooow! O que aconteceow contigow, minaw Konan? O.O

Konan: - Comigo nada, é com o Deidara! u.ú

– Eles olham para Deidara... –

Tobi: - AHHHH! SENPAAAI! X____X

Zetsu: - POoooow manooooow! Olha o mano Deidara tentandow copiawr meu estilow vééi! O.O Soow porque eow sow estailly, manooow!  
– Do nada, chega Kakuzu arrastando um trambolho. –

Kakuzu: - Olha, povão! Olhem o que eu... – Ele para de falar de repente, olha pra Deidara... – NOSSA! Que aberração! UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHA XDDD

Deidara: TT.\| – Deidara começa a chorar. –

Tobi: - Não falem assim do senpai! Ò.Ó Ele é uma boa pessoa! Só porque ele é burro e esqueceu da franja quando foi tomar sol, e agora está metade moreno, metade branco, não significa que ele é uma aberração! *Mentira, ta ridículo! u_ú*

Deidara: - Ai, Tobi! Você é o único que me compreende! – Pela primeira vez na história da Akatsuki, Deidara vai abraçar Tobi, e ele, claro, retribui o abraço. –

Tobi: - Não se preocupe, Deidara-senpai. Tobi sempre vai estar do seu lado. *Nossa, se de longe ta feio, de perto ta pior ainda! XDD*

* * *

AEAE! Capítulo dessa semana ai. Obrigada pelos comentários gente, que bom que estão gostando :3

Ah, e sobre a participação dos personagens, Calma gente, que todo mundo vai ter seu momento de glória...ou não. XD

Até semana que vem e deixem reviews, sim? ;D

Bgs. ;*


	9. Chapter 9

Kakuzu: - Ah! Ta bom. Ta tudo ótimo, todo mundo feliz; agora parem com essa estupidez e prestem atenção aqui! – Kakuzu mostra o trambolho que estava trazendo. –

Pein: - Mais que merda é essa, seu trambiqueiro! Fica pegando toda tralha que vê pela frente! Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Isso é um baú. Dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Mas o que tem ai dentro?

Kakuzu: - Eu não sei. Dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Por que não sabe? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Porque está trancado. Dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Por que está trancado? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Porque não é meu. Dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Se não é seu, POR QUE TROXE ESSA PORRA PRA CÁ? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Porque eu quero saber o que tem aqui dentro! DÃÃÃÃH! ¬¬³³

Pein: ARG! Kakuzu, eu vou matar você! Ò____________Ó

Kakuzu: - Ah, ta. Depois você mata quem quiser, agora agente tem que descobrir o que tem aqui! u__u

- Enquanto eles tentavam abrir o baú, Hidan e Itachi descobriram que eram piores do que pensavam em conquistar garotas. –

Itachi: - Poxa, Hidan; agente é ruim, hein, cara. u/_\ú

Hidan:- Ah, Itachi... E aquelas duas que gostaram da gente?

Itachi: - Hidan, elas eram velhas! Mow cinquentonas! E nem eram que nem a Madonna; já tava tudo caído e usado. x/.\x

Hidan: - É... Somos ruins! TT__TT

Itachi: - Acho que nós até batemos um Record... 15grotas nos deram fora, Hidan.

Hidan: - Ah, Itachi. Com certeza tiveram piores, vai. ¬¬

Itachi: - 15 foras em MENOS DE MEIA HORA? Não. Bem difícil ter piores.

Hidan: - Ah, Itachi; eu aqui querendo animar você e a mim mesmo, daí você coloca tudo pra baixo de novo, cara! Mais que porra. Ò_ó

Itachi: - O caso é que temos que arranjar uma estratégia pras gatinhas prestarem atenção na gente, Hidan.

Hidan: - Mas, qual, Itachi? O.õ

Itachi: - EU NÃO SEI, SUA MULA! SE EU SOUBESSE, NÃO ESTARÍAMOS NESSA SITUAÇÃO HUMILHANTE! Ò/_\Ó

Hidan: - NÃO GRITA COMIGO, PORRA!

Itachi: É SÓ GRITANDO PRA GENTE BURRA COLOCAR AS COISAS NA CABEÇA! – Gritando mais alto ainda. –

Hidan: - AHH! Eu vou acabar com você! Ò_Ó – Hidan avança em Itachi, os dois caem, começam a brigar e saem rolando na areia. –

– Duas garotas que estavam passando... –

Garota A: - Olha aqueles garotos ali. Que tal agente ir lá falar com eles?

Garota M: - Sim! *-* Mas, aquele de cabelo arrumadinho de gel é meu! :D

Garota A: - Pode ficar, eu prefiro o moreno. *¬*

Itachi: - Olha, Hidan! Se eu estiver enxergando direito, tem duas garotas passando! =D

Hidan: - Ah, claaaro; mais dois foras pra nossa lista, né? ¬¬

Itachi: - Mas, parece que elas estão vindo pra cá! O/_\O

Hidan: FODA-SE! Segundo você, agente não tem estratégia pra pegar mina, mas você só sabe falar, essa sua cabeça oca não pensa em nada! Depois, ainda fala que EU sou burro! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Ora, seu... Ò/.\Ó – Começam a se bater de novo e a rolar na areia, as garotas chegam mais perto e vêem a cena. –

Garota A: - Ai, eu não acredito.

Garota M: - Poxa, que azar o nosso! Quando agente finalmente achou pares perfeitos pra gente, eles tinham que ser gays. i_i

Garota A: - É, com certeza são. Eles estão rolando na areai, namorando.

Garota M: - É, fazer o que? Não vamos atrapalhar, melhor ir embora e deixá-los curtir o momento. – Elas vão embora, e eles continuam brigando. –

[Quando agente deu uma chance pra eles, eles jogaram fora. D:]

* * *

AEAE Povão o/ ...Ta ai o capítulo. Esperamos que gostem =D

Obrigada pelos reviews, adoramos os comentários o//

Digam o que acharam desse capítulo, semana que vem tem mais.

Bjão pra todo mundo e até sabado que vem. ;*


	10. Chapter 10

– Voltando aos trambiqueiros que ficam pegando lixo. –

Kakuzu: - Mais que inferno! Essa porra não abre! Ò_Ó

Deidara: - Vamos explodir logo esse negócio! *.\|

Kakuzu: - NÃO, IMBECIL! Ai vai quebrar o meu baú. ¬¬

Pein: - Vamo mete soco nessa joça! – Cara de maníaco obcecado. –

Kakuzu: - EU DISSE NÃO, IMBECIL! Vai quebrar o meu baú! ¬¬

Pein: - Pra que você quer esse baú idiota?

Kakuzu: - Mas, você é burro, hein! Eu já disse; é pra saber o que tem dentro, dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Mas então, porque não pode quebra o baú? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Porque eu quero o baú também, dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Pra que? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - Pra guardar as coisas dentro, dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Que coisas? Ò_Ó

Kakuzu: - As minhas, dãh! ¬¬

Pein: - Mas que... – Ele é interrompido. –

Konan: - CALEM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS! Ò___Ó

Todos: O__O

Konan: - A única coisa que eu vou fazer agora é voltar a tomar sol! – Konan sai e volta a de deitar em sua cadeira de praia. – E eu não quero barulho NENHUM! ¬¬

Todos: x_x

Deidara: - Já que você não quer estragar o baú, chamem o Kisame, assim, ele pode abrir o cadeado com a samehada, un.

Tobi: - Boa idéia, senpai! *O*/

Deidara: - Sim, e como você se manifestou primeiro, você vai lá chamar o Kisame.

Tobi: - Nhá... Ta bom. ^-^

– Tobi sai para chamar Kisame, enquanto ele estava o tempo todo no mar e naquele momento, sente algo estranho. –

Kisame: - Putz, o mar esta me puxando... Que estranho, parece que estou me afastando da praia. ó_ò

- Até que ele ouve ao longe alguém o chamando –

Tobi: - KISAAAAME-KUUN! o/

Kisame: Parece que eu ouvi alguém me chamando. o.õ

– Ele olha e vê um ponto laranja pulando e gritando na tentativa de lhe chamar atenção. –

Kisame: - Putz, é o Tobi. ¬¬ O que será que ele quer?

– E outra vez, ele se sente sendo puxado e se afastar cada vez mais. –

Kisame: - Caralho. O que será isso? O_O

– Tobi percebe que o mar esta se afastando e corre pra avisar os outros. –

Tobi: - Deidara-senpai...

Deidara: Que é, Tobi? ¬.\|

Tobi: - O mar está indo embora. 'O'

Deidara: - Ah ta, da tchauzinho pro mar. – Deidara não estava nem ligando para o que Tobi estava tentando lhe dizer. –

Tobi: - Mas é sério, senpai! Nem da mais pra ver o mar. o__o

Deidara: - Ah ta, ele está brincando de esconde-esconde, vai lá procurar, un.

Tobi: - Nhá, ta bom...

– Enquanto isso, Itachi e Hidan tinham cansado de brigar e agora estavam panguando na praia, maais uma vez. –

Hidan: - E ai, Itachi, conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa?

Itachi: - Não, e você?

Hidan: Eu vi uns surfistas deixarem umas pranchas ali, mais nem adianta, agente não sabe surfar. T_T – Desanimado. –

Itachi: - Mas, Hidan! Que boa idéia! \O/ As minas adoram surfistas!

Hidan: - Isso! Se adoram surfistas... Vão adorar agente! =D

Itachi: - Mas, você mesmo disse que agente não sabe surfar. '/.\'

Hidan: - Mas é praticando que se aprende, não? 8D

Itachi: - Sim! E outra, agente já aprendeu coisas muuuito mais difíceis, não? ;D

Hidan: - CLARO! Vamos lá. \o/

- Então, Itachi e Hidan foram roubar as pranchas dos surfistas e nem repararam que o mar estava estranho, quando de repente, Tobi olha pro mar e... –

Tobi: AHHH! OH MEO DEOOOLS! Vamos todos MORRER! \TT0TT/

- Tobi começa a correr em círculos desesperado, enquanto o resto da akatsuki estava de costas pro mar tentando abrir o baú e vendo Tobi correr feito um idiota. –

Deidara: - O que o Tobi está fazendo?

Kakuzu: - Bancando o otário, é o que ele faz de melhor; parem de se preocupar com ele e prestem atenção no meu baú! Ò_Ó

- Tobi cai em si, e vai avisar aos outros o que está acontecendo. –

Tobi: - Olhem pra lá! RÁPIDO!! – Aponta pro mar. –

Kakuzu: - Ignorem! Continuem tentando abrir o baú! ¬¬

Tobi: - POR FAVOR! Olhem pro mar! Eu não quero que vocês morram! TT___TT

- Eles nem respondem, então, Tobi se cansa, agarra a cabeça de Deidara e vira em direção ao mar. –

Tobi: - OLHA LÁ, SENPAAAAAAAI! Ò_Ó/

Deidara: - OMG! O_\|

- Deidara vê o "motivo" do desespero de Tobi. –

Tobi/Deidara: - AHHHHHH! – Gritando desesperados. –

Kakuzu: - Aff! Mas o que foi dessa vez, idiotas? ¬_¬

- Então, todos, curiosos, olham pro mar e vêem... –

Todos: - Uma onda gigante! ºOº

- Eles vêem a onda gigantesca que estava vindo ao longe. –

Kakuzu: - SALVE-SE QUEM PUDEEER! x___x

- Eles começam a correr; e Konan, que ainda estava tomando sol, nem tinha percebido o que se passava, pois estava de olhos fechados deidata em sua cadeira de praia. –

Pein: KONAAAAAN!!

Konan: - O que foi, Pein? ¬¬ - Ainda de olhos fechados, deitada em sua cadeira. –

Pein: - Konanzinha, agente tem que ir embora daqui!

Konan: - Nem pensar! Ainda está cedo, há muito sol ainda!

Pein: - Vamos, Konanzinha! Rápido, temos que ir. i_i

Konan: - Vai você. Eu vou ficar. ¬¬

- Pein percebe que a onda esta se aproximando e o tempo estava cada vez mais curto, então, a única solução que encontra é carregar a cadeira de sol que Konan estava deitada nas costas. –

Konan: - Me solta, Pein! Ò___Ó Me coloca no chão, seu energúmeno!!

Pein: - Konan! Cala a boca e olha pra frente! Ò.Ó

Konan, finalmente, olha pra frente e vê o que esta acontecendo. –

Konan: - AHHHH! CORRE, PEIN; CORRE!

Pein: - Calma, Konanzinha... Eu to correndo o máximo que posso. x_ô/ - Pein ainda carregava Konan com cadeira de sol e tudo. –

Konan: - ANDA LOGO! COOOOOORRE! x__x

- Todos estavam correndo para se salvar, enquanto Hidan e Itachi... –

Itachi: - Aew, conseguimos roubar as pranchas, Hidan. Agora, vamos pegar aquela onda ali. – Aponta pra Tsunami. –

Hidan: O__O

Itachi: - O que foi, Hidan?

Hidan: - Itachi... Você não acha que aquela onda está muito grande? '-'

Itachi: - Aff, que grande nada. A onda é mow pequenininha. ¬/.\¬

Hidan: - Itachi, você tem certeza que está enxergando direito essa onda? O_O

Itachi: Mais é claro que to! Aff, você não está com medo dessa ondinha, né, Hidan? ¬/.\¬

Hidan: - Não, claro que não! Eu, com medo? Até parece! Mas...

Itachi: - Então...?

- Hidan olha pra Itachi, olha as pessoas correndo e gritando apavoradas, olha pra onda e... –

Hian: - Ah, ta bom, vamos!

- Enquanto dos dois otários estavam indo em direção à onda, os outros inteligentes estavam tentando salvar suas vidas, fugindo dela. –  
Tobi: - AHHH! SOCORRO! TT0TT

Kakuzu: - Meu baú, meu baú! Salvem meu baú! Y_Y

- Arrastando o baú pra salvá-lo da onda. –

Konan: - CORRE, PEIN! COOOOORRE!

Pein: - EU TO CORRENDO, KONANZINHA! CALMA. X_X

Tobi: - AHH! Tia Konan, socorro! i_i/

Konan: - Tobizinho. :O Sobe aqui! o/

Pein: - WTF? O___O

- Tobi pula e cima da cadeira, Pein quase cai no chão por causa do peso, mas continua correndo para salvar seu amor. –


	11. Chapter 11

-Enquanto Pein corria com a cadeira, konan e Tobi, o restante usava suas próprias pernas para salvar suas vidas-

Zetsu: - POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW MANOOOOOOW! CADÊ AS ERVAAAAW MANOOW? [O mundo se acabando em gua e Zetsu procurando erva. x__x]  
Zetsu: - EEEERRRVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW -Poow Zetsu cai no chão-

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow! Até aqui na praia tem pedra, manow? - Zetsu se levanta e ouve uma voz o chamando-

Sasori: - Zetsu! Graças a Deus que você apareceu, cara! *-*

Zetsu: - Ahn? Calma aew, parece que eow tow ouvindow a voz dow mano Sasori! O.O

Sasori: - Eu to aqui em baixo, Zetsu. -Zetsu olha pra baixo e vê no que tropeçou-

. Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW! O Mano Sasori virou pedraww! O______O

Sasori: - Não, Zetsu! É que uns pirralho me enterraram! Me tira daqui, rápido! TT___TT -Zetsu sai chutando areia pra tudo quanto lado.-

Zetsu: - Prontow aew, manoow! Fue aew. o/

Sasori: - Não, Zetsu. Eu to todo desmontado, me ajuda. i_i

Zetsu: - Ah manow! Vai demorar muitooww. A onda ta vindow aew cobrindow tudoow, eu vô é embora faloow, fue aew manow. o/ -Zetsu sai correndo.-

Sasori: - FILHO DA PUTA! VOLTA AQUII! TT_TT-Zetsu já tinha sumido de vista, deixando Sasori sozinho enquanto a onda chegava cada vez mais perto.

- Deidara estava tentando encontrar os akatsukis perdidos, v Hidan e Itachi com pranchas de surf indo em direção à onda.-

Deidara: - O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO, SEUS PALHAÇOS? Ò.ó

Hidan: - Tamo indo pagar de surfistas. Vamos com agente, Deidara, as minas vão pagar mow pau pra nós. 8D

Deidara: - Isso! As minas vão gamar, sim. NO SEU VELÓRIO! Vocês são um par de anta, mesmo! Essa onda vai matar todo mundo se agente não fugir!

Itachi: - Já sei! \o/

Deidara: - O.\| ?

Itachi: - Vamos ser salva vidas das minas, Hidan! */0\*

Deidara: - Itachi, cala essa boca! Agente vai MORRER! .\|

Itachi: - Ain, só porque agente conseguiu uma técnica foda pra pegar as minas!T/.\T

Hidan: - Pois é... Tinha que aparecer essa porra de onda, filha da puta, caralho.-Hidan continua xingando a onda de tudo quanto nome, enquanto fugia da mesma; então, os três encontram o restante do povo correndo.-

Deidara: - Estão todos aqui? Vamos ver... Tobi.  
Tobi: - AHHH MEO DEOLS! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! TT____________TT

Deidara: - Ta ai. o_\| Konan?

Konan: - CORRE, PEIN! CORRE! RÁPIDO, SEU ESTRUPÍCIO!Ò.ó

Deidara: - Ta ai! G_\| Pein.

Pein: - Calma, amorzinho! Eu to correndo o m ximo que eu posso, você e o Tobi são pesados! TT0TT/

Deidara: - O idiota ta ai. Hidan.

Hidan: - PORRA, MAIS QUE MERDA DE ONDA, CARALHO! Agente só se fode nessa porra dos infernos! Culpa dessas autoras infelizes, vão o tomar no....

Deidara: - Ta ai! O___\| Itachi.

Itachi: - Não ta me vendo aqui do seu lado, não? Depois eu que sou cego.u/.\u

Deidara: - Ta bom, calma. Era s pra completar a lista. u.\| Agora, Kakuzu....

Kakuzu: - Meu baú , meu baú ; salvem primeiro o meu baú ! YoY/

Deidara: - Ta ai. ¬.\|

Itachi: - Mas, e o Kisame? O/.\O - Eles ouvem uma voz ao longe cantando...-

Kisame: - Olha onda, olha a onda; tumtum! 8DD - Eles vêem Kisame lá no alto, no meio da onda, olhando pra eles correndo, e rindo da situação toda.-

Deidara: - Claro, ele peixe, ele sobrevive, não? ^.\| Agora, Zetsu.

Zetsu: - CADE AS ERVAAAW? \°0°

Deidara: - Ta ai! Pronto, ta todo mundo ai, vamos nos salvar!! \o/

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, e o mano Sasori, trutaw? O.õ  
Deidara: - O que tem ele? -Raciocina- AHH! O Sasori-no-danna sumiu! O__\|

Zetsu: - Mais num se preocupa nãow que eow sei onde ele taw! \o/

Deidara: - Aonde, Zetsu? o_\|

Zetsu: - Pooraew, manoow! -Aponta para a praia inteira.-

Deidara: - OMG! Sasori-no-danna! Vamos salvá -lo!

Todos: Não '-'  
Deidara: - Olhem, prestem bem atenção... Vocês são um bando de mal agradecidos! O Sasori-no-danna sempre esteve ao nosso lado, e agora vocês vão abandoná -lo? Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa, eu vou salvar o Sasori no danna nem que tenha de ser SOZINHO! Ò.ó

Todos: ... -Momento de reflexão-.

Tobi: - Boa sorte, Deidara senpai! =D/

Deidara: D: - Deidara sai correndo, sozinho, para salvar seu mestre....-

* * *

Bom Queridos! Está ai um capítulo novo.... Er... Desculpa a demora de novo. Tá? Mas comentem Ok'z? Au revoir!


End file.
